Rain of Fire Book One: The End is Coming
by ShadowGamer
Summary: Hyrule is coming to an end and only a group of 4 can save it. Please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Rain of Fire Book One: The End is Coming  
By Shadow Gamer  
  
Chapter 1: A Meeting of Old Friends  
  
  
Long ago Hyrule was but a wasteland. To improve the land three golden goddesses descended upon the land, there names are known well as Din, Faroe, and Naryu. They shaped Hyrule into a better place. However, all would end eventually and the three would try to take back what they had made as a test of the strength of the people against all odds. It would begin the day the sun and moon turned red and met in the sky, fire would begin to rain causing havoc everywhere. And only Hyrule's greatest Hero, a sage, a strongman, and a crafty farmer would be able to save the land from destruction.  
  
-Excerpt from the prophecies of the Sheikah  
  
  
It was one of the cloudiest days anyone could remember in Hyrule. Even Princess Zelda had never seen anything like this; the whole sky seemed black except for a few small rays of sunlight shining through. Link was now 18 and was riding through Hyrule field happily, his fairy Navi at his side. Navi had disappeared for 7 years, only to show up on Link's table the previous Summer. They were going to have tea with Princess Zelda and discuss what had happened 8 years ago on that day, the day that Link had pulled the Master Sword from it's pedestal and leapt 7 years ahead to fight Ganondorf.   
  
That is they were going to, however it started to rain and a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree. This scared Epona so much she through Link to the mud and ran off.  
  
"Epona, come back here now!" Link yelled, "Well, I guess the rest of the journey will be made on fut. Too bad, it's just beginning to rain and it's muddy out."  
  
Then Link looked up and saw some of the rays of sun poking through.  
  
"What the heck?" He gasped.  
  
"This doesn't look good Link!" Navi cried.  
  
The Sun wasn't it's usual color, now in fact it was something strange.  
  
"Th... The Sun's blood red!" Link gasped in shock.  
  
Then Link fainted. He suddenly appeared in the Chamber of Sages again, 3 other people where behind him but he couldn't tell who. He was holding the Master Sword again and he was facing off with Ganondorf. The charged at each other and clashed swords creating sparks from the steal. Then an eerie melody began to play behind him.  
  
Meanwhile, Zelda stood at the balcony of her castle waiting. He was hours late and the moon was beginning to show. The clouds were cleared up around the sun and moon but nothing else. Zelda looked into the sky and that's when she noticed it.  
  
Both the sun and moon were blood red, and in a matter of seconds they would meet.  
  
"It's time." Said Zelda "I didn't think the destiny of Hyrule would be revealed so soon. Link, please get here soon."  
  
Zelda turned around. A saddened look was on her face. As she walked back into the castle a tear fell down her eye, and at that exact moment the fire began to fall.  
  
Link woke up about an hour later; getting up from the strange dream that wouldn't end itself. He looked to his right and Navi was missing, on his left stood his trusted steed Epona.  
  
"Where's Navi? Oh well, no time for that. I've got to get to the castle." Link yelled, looking into the sky and seeing it was night.   
  
As he got closer he noticed that flame covered the area around the major towns of Hyrule. As he walked into the Hyrule Castle town he was shocked to see most of the town in cinders. Quickly he ran towards the castle, hoping that he was not too late to fix whatever had happened. He rushed inside and found Zelda waiting, holding a whine glass by her fireplace.  
  
"Link, the end has begun." She said in a saddened voice as he walked in "Our true destiny awaits us..."  
  
To be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Destined 4  
  
  
Zelda had just finished telling Link the prophecy, or what was left of it. Apparently it was only a part of it, the rest had burned in a fire that occurred the same day most of the Sheikah died.  
  
"Link, we need more information. Gather the group foretold in the prophecy, I'll contact Rauru and get some more details." Zelda said "Navi is here too, she was hit by a fire ball but I think she's recovered."  
  
"Hey Link, lets go." Navi shouted, flying into the room with a slight limp in her wing, then she flew into Link's pocket for a rest.  
  
And so Link left Hyrule Castle and went on his quest to find his four companions. First he searched for a sage; his first attempt was to go to Daurinia of the Gorons.  
  
"Sorry Link, but with the crisis going on recently the Gorons need a strong leader to look up to." The Goron king responded to Link's plea.   
  
And so Link continued on, Naburuu needed to stick with the Gerudu's due to an economical problem, Saria felt to nervous to go, and Rauru was in the Sacred Realm so he was left with only two choices. Of course, one of those choices Link would never resort to. Link rode up to the castle again to talk to Zelda.  
  
"Hey Zelda, is Impa available for the sage of the trip?" Link asked, "Most of the others are busy."   
  
"Sorry, Impa's off training somewhere in Termina. You haven't tried Ruto yet have you? I'm sure she'd be glad to go." Zelda replied.  
  
"No, no!" Link yelled, "I don't care if the fate of the world is at stake, she'll just complain about us not getting married."  
  
"Oh, it can't be that bad. I'll just tell her myself to go on the quest no matter what you say." Zelda said, "Don't be so stubborn."  
  
So Link walked out, only to be greeted by Ruto who had run down to the castle so fast after hearing Link needed her help that all that was seen of her was a blue blur. Thus an upset Link ventured on, this time towards Lon Lon Ranch because he needed a rest.  
  
"Hey Malon, do you know where I can find a strong man and someone who's crafty? I need them to save the world," Link said after meeting with Malon.  
  
"Oh I'm crafty, and my dad's pretty strong. He can lift a Super Cucco with ease." Malon said.  
  
"Ok, I might believe your crafty but I don't think your dad's not strong enough. Still, I'm sure you'll need a form of defense if you're going on this mission. Can you wield a weapon?" Link asked.  
  
"I'll be right back." Malon said, hurrying into the house and coming back with a bow and a quiver of Arrows "Watch this."  
  
She fired an arrow into the bullseye of a target, then split that arrow down the center with another arrow, and then did so to that arrow again.  
  
"Impressive." Link said "Any other crafty tricks."  
  
"Let's see... I can pick locks, I can......." Malon began with a long list of things she could do; she finished thirty minutes later. Link had fallen asleep during this time and Ruto was goofing around with some cows, having never seen such creatures before. Malon hit Link and he woke up.  
  
"Your in Malon." Link said "Now to find a strong man and well be through. Hey what about that carpenter boss in Kakariko, he's been out of work for a little while now. What was his name again..... oh yes Shigoto."  
  
The three set out for Kakariko village, only to find it in flames.  
  
"Great, just great. Now were going to have to take another 10 years to rebuild this place probably." Shigoto the Carpenter complained.  
  
"What if I told you that there won't be another 10 years unless you come with us, also you may be able to undo the damage." Link said, walking up to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shigoto asked suspiciously.   
  
And so they told him the tale of Hyrules end and how they needed the group. Finally he agreed, just then Link got a telepathic message from Zelda.  
  
"Link, come back to the castle at once. I may have found something useful." She said.  
  
  
To be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Journey has Begun  
  
Link and the four group members sat down in front of Zelda, Navi hovered above them. The awaited what Zelda had to say to them.  
  
"I assume Link has explained to you that this is a matter of the existence of Hyrule as we know it." Zelda began "But what he didn't know himself is what I am here to tell you, I managed to dig some info out of Rauru."  
  
"Who?" asked Malon.  
  
"The sage of light...." Zelda sighed.  
  
"What's a sage?" asked Shigoto.  
  
"Well...." Zelda sighed "There people who own Temples and have powers to keep order, they helped seal away Ganondorf."  
  
"What's a Ganondorf?" asked Shigoto, who was very clueless  
  
After over an hour of explaining the Carpenter Boss finally understood.  
  
"Ok then." Zelda continued "As I said, Rauru gave me some information on what we must do. You four, Navi, and a small group of royal soldiers will be going into the Sacred Realm."  
  
"Uh... question but with Ganondorf there aren't we all in danger?" asked Ruto.  
  
"You knew the job was dangerous when you took it."  
  
"No I didn't."   
  
"Oh well Ruto, as I was saying you will go into the Sacred Realm, the door will be heavily guarded. Inside you must first get the Triforce of Power from Ganondorf..." Zelda continued.  
  
"Why?" Shigoto asked.  
  
"So Link can withdraw a sword and retrieve a few other items. You see, once you have done that you will place two pieces of the Triforce on Pedestals in the Sacred Realm and my piece, the Triforce of Wisdom, will be placed on the Pedestal of time where the Master Sword once was. I am unaware of where the two pedestals in the Sacred Realm are so I'll contact you about that later. With that done you will travel to the very center of the Sacred Realm. I'm not sure what happens next but soon you withdraw a sword that is said to be powerful enough it could of killed Ganon in one hit."  
  
"Who, wait a second, what do you mean it could have. Ganon is still alive, why not use it on him after we steal the Triforce of Power from him?" Link asked.  
  
"Were trying not to disturb things too much." Zelda said, "After you retrieve the sword you must find the legendary hammer that is said to have forged the Master Sword, and could likewise smash it with one blow."  
  
"No way, that's impossible. That sword is unbreakable." Link said.  
  
"Believe it or not, it's true." Zelda replied "After that you must kill the three beasts of the goddesses."  
  
"Beasts?" Shigoto asked nervously.  
  
"Yes beasts, I guess I left that out. Each goddess has a beast of there own in the Sacred Realm, if all the sages die and even one of those beasts makes it to Hyrule then the end begins." Zelda stated "You must kill them all, only the legendary blade and hammer can do so, though I'm sure you'll find more useful items on your quest these are the most important."  
  
"Hmph, I was told Kakoriko Village would return to normal if we won." Shigoto said.  
  
"It may, if not I'll hire more efficient staff for you. Oh and one last thing." Zelda said, pulling out a bag "Here everyone, take these and slip them on under you clothing."  
  
She handed out 4 suits of green chainmail armor.  
  
"I am not wearing this." Ruto complained, throwing the armor away.  
  
"Suit yourself Ruto, this is the strongest Chainmail armor in Hyrule and Termina. Good luck and remember, the whole world is counting on you." You Zelda said, showing them off.  
  
So the four set off, accompanied by 12 knights they walked towards the Temple of Time. When they entered they found the Spiritual Stones in place for them. Link whipped out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Time. The Triforce symbol above the door flashed violently for some odd reason before fully lighting up and opening the door. Link walked up to the Master Sword.  
  
"Last time I removed this sword I woke up seven years later, lets just hope that doesn't happen again." Link joked as he removed the sword...  
  
  
  
To be continued 


End file.
